


fool me twice

by sysupportgroup



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of seokgyu, what do you call it when you ask your best friend to fuck you with your boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/sysupportgroup
Summary: "Okay?" Wonwoo drawls, pursing his lips seriously. "So where do I come in?""Well," Soonyoung hedges and clasps his hands together tightly, nervous, "you'll uh, be there. With Myungho."Wonwoo's brow crinkles up in thought and Soonyoung absolutely blames his biology for the instinctual urge to reach over and smooth the lines out."WithMyungho? As in - " Wonwoo drags out, a modicum of what looks like fear settling over his expression."As in like," Soonyoung shifts uncomfortably, wishing Minghao was here to hold his hand or god, just have this conversation for him, "both of you. Helping to uh," he cringes but there's no way to sugarcoat it, "knot me. At once."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 32
Kudos: 294





	fool me twice

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first a/b/o i am so sorry

"Yuck." Soonyoung screws his face up, remembering why he doesn't (and shouldn't!) order iced americanos.

Wonwoo, that bastard, twists his lips in a familiar smirk of amusement at Soonyoung's expense, "I knew I shouldn't have let you order."

"Whatever," Soonyoung sulks, taking another tiny sip and wincing at the bitterness, " _ugh_ , how do people drink this. Only psychopaths and - "

"Here," Wonwoo reaches over and swaps Soonyoung's drink with his untouched one, taking Soonyoung’s straw in his mouth and draining a good five centimetres down the glass.

He raises an eyebrow at Soonyoung’s indignant expression, motioning at his drink now set in front of Soonyoung with an arrogant jut of his chin.

"Is it - "

"No it's not poisoned," Wonwoo says dryly, rolling his eyes. Soonyoung dips his head to take a tentative sip, "it's just iced chocolate."

"Oh," Soonyoung perks up at the sweetness - it’s exactly what he was in the mood for. Fuck Seungkwan and his recommendations forever. He smacks his lips and takes a long sip, relishing in the taste now that he's satisfied that his parents aren't going to lose their only son any time soon, "it’s good!” A thought occurs to him, “Aren't you lactose intolerant though?"

"You keep insisting on getting americanos even though you hate black coffee," Wonwoo takes a long drag from his drink and levels Soonyoung with a small almost-smile.

Soonyoung blinks at Wonwoo, brain processing slowly. That's... oddly sweet of Wonwoo, a thoughtful gesture that makes his insides twist up like an impossible knot. The back of his neck burns faintly with… something. He coughs awkwardly, avoiding Wonwoo's expectant gaze by swallowing down his drink. The sweetness is cloying.

Wonwoo coughs and flicks his eyes up to his face when Soonyoung slams the glass down.

"Sorry," Soonyoung mumbles, scratching at his neck sheepishly, "I just uh. Pre-heat."

So maybe sudden and severe thirst was never under the list of pre-heat symptoms they were taught in health class. It’s fine, Wonwoo's an alpha, as if he'd know.

"Right," Wonwoo sucks in a sharp breath, biting his lip with a conflicted look in his eyes, “your heat.”

The look on his face - tired, a little bit resentful, a whole lot uncomfortable - reminds Soonyoung of his expression the morning after Minghao had first slept over, nevermind that it had been unintentional. Totally pure! It wasn't Soonyoung's fault that it had been raining the night before. No way would he have sent his newly minted boyfriend - boyfriend! - out into the arms of public transport. There was absolutely no cause for Wonwoo to get his scandalised grumpy cat face on, banging about the kitchen at some godforsaken hour in the early am and practically prodding Minghao out the door the next morning. No manners, that one.

"You’re serious about it?” Wonwoo frowns. Soonyoung can feel the vibrations of his leg thrumming through the table. “This isn’t a hidden camera or something?"

"There are no cameras and I'm still not kidding, thanks for asking like a billion times." Soonyoung sniffs. He’d never say it out loud but it smarts a little, how far Wonwoo is willing to go to express how much he hates even the idea of it. He’d be more understanding if not for the fact that he _knows_ Wonwoo has helped other friends with their heats before. Soonyoung’s just the exception, obviously. "It's already hurting my pride to ask - the least you could do is not sound like you're, I don't know, utterly repelled by me. Heats are a normal healthy - "

"Oh my god," Wonwoo buries his heads in his hands, ever melodramatic. Everyone always thinks that out of the two of them, Soonyoung's the one prone to emotional fits and outbursts, omega stereotypes aside, but no one's ever seen Wonwoo in the dregs of the morning clacking obsessively away at his keyboard and waxing poetic about the hundred different ways he's going to crush his opponent into dust, "why are you propositioning me in a cafe? In the middle of the day? Couldn't we have done it at home?"

"I'm not _propositioning_ you," Soonyoung sneers, reaching over the table to flick Wonwoo on the crown of his head, "you're making me sound like a slut or something. Here's just better because you can't lock yourself in your room and starve yourself until I drop it.”

"Not a slut," Wonwoo cracks an eye open and squints at Soonyoung, clearly choosing not to address the other allegations put to him, "but this is definitely not helping your size queen case."

"Fuck you!" Soonyoung hisses, jolting the table when he goes straight for Wonwoo's bony ankles, a potent mix of enraged and embarrassed, "I thought we agreed we'd never talk about that."

"It's hard to forget a dildo the size of my forearm," Wonwoo shoots back, taking Soonyoung's kick with a wince but not backing down, "it's etched into my memory, I can't help it!"

"Asshole!" Soonyoung, not for the first time, is regretting even considering Wonwoo for this. Sure they might be best friends but it was all reluctance and parental manipulation, their families having been neighbours when they were younger. Trial by fire, Soonyoung thinks grimly, witnessing the worst part of each other's puberty is the only reason why they've stayed friends for so long, even becoming roommates despite the fact that Soonyoung's graduated now with a fulltime job, "look, if you don't want to, fine. Just tell me and we'll just move down the list."

A long pause. It’s Wonwoo’s turn to go silent, "You have a _list_?"

"Uh yeah," Soonyoung crosses his arms imperiously, "it's called being organised, Mr Ramen-Cup-Tower. We're not _undergrads_ anymore."

Wonwoo drums his fingers on the tabletop, mulling over something before he looks up and pins Soonyoung searchingly. Intent, a predator’s gaze, "...where am I on it?"

"...what?" Soonyoung says blankly.

"What position am I on the list," Wonwoo says again, impatient like Soonyoung's the one being weird, "of potential heat partners?"

"Second?"

"Second?" Wonwoo makes a noise, somewhere between high-pitched strangle and guttural punch, "Seriously? I'm your best friend! Who the fuck is number one?"

"Uh," Soonyoung eyes him warily, taken aback by the sudden change in attitude, "Mingyu."

Pity he'd declined but well, it was understandable since he's been planning to court Seokmin for awhile. It's not exactly considered good form to fuck someone else the week before, even if it's to help some friends out.

" _Mingyu_?" Wonwoo's jaw clenches minutely, a myriad of emotions storming in his eyes. They cycle through each other quickly, making his expression inscrutable.

Soonyoung toys with the straw in his glass, shoulders slightly hunched in.

"Myungho and I thought he'd be best for... my needs." Soonyoung mutters defensively, trying his best to keep the discomfort and embarrassment off his features. He's talked about this with Minghao lots of times: that he shouldn't be embarrassed or ashamed of what his body wants, it's only biological, nothing to do with his character at all. _Plus_ , Minghao had said, pressing a kiss to his knuckles and coaxing Soonyoung to cuddle closer, _it's cute, watching you take my knot - you'll be even cuter gasping around two._

Wonwoo kisses his teeth, scornful, "What, so he was number one because he has a big dick? Being a size queen isn't a medical condition, Soonyoung."

"It is if you're me, okay?" Soonyoung retorts, harsher than he intended. He folds his arms and slumps down in his seat, feeling the humiliation boil through him. He doesn’t want this to be treated like a joke, he doesn’t want to _feel_ like a joke. What would Wonwoo ever know? Him and his perfectly average two-day-rut has nothing on Soonyoung’s abnormal five-day misery - no reprieve even when he’s rubbed red and raw all over, no energy left to take a shower or strip the sheets until it breaks, no time for recovery before he has to go back to work the next day because all his heat leave’s been used up. Sometimes it’s barely enough too, forcing him to eat into his paid ones.

He exhales slow, fingers curling into a tight fist and reaches for the meditation exercises that Minghao’s been trying to teach him. He says, quieter, measured, "You live with me - you should know how shit I have it."

"Yeah," Wonwoo says quietly, having the decency to look abashed even if his eyes are glazing over like he's bored of the topic. _Dick_. "I - sorry. I just thought, you know,” he cringes like it’s hurting him to say, “with Myungho in the picture, it would've, I don't know, fixed things."

"That's what I thought too," Soonyoung says bitterly.

It’s hard not to be. For once he’d been excited for his last heat, replacing his usual dread with eagerness he thought he’d never associate with it. Minghao had been so sweet to him, indulgent beyond measure, when he had let Soonyoung practically move himself in with him over the course of the week. He’d let him have all the training clothes and laundry Soonyoung’s evil little preheat brain had desired for his nest, even relenting when Soonyoung had asked for his Valentino jumpsuit despite the very real possibility that slick and cumstains would never get out of it. Soonyoung was ready to confess love by that point. Or ride his dick right then and there. Either or.

Honestly though, that was a constant mood throughout his preheat week. There’s just something about Minghao fussing over him - going overboard on stocking up organic granola bars, personally mixing up a batch of Chinese herbal medicine his mum swears by for heat cramps, pressing little reassuring kisses to his face when Soonyoung had grouched about his nest not being Just Right - that made him irresistible. The perfect provider, some psychology specialist would say.

So even when the beginnings of his heat had hit him, sweat trickling down his forehead and hot flushes making his skin prickle, he hadn't felt that sour resentment at the back of his throat. For once, he’d told himself, gladly succumbing to Minghao’s hold, he’d be _normal_.

Because knotting was meant to end a heat early. It’d last a day and a half at most, said the internet. Except the internet lied because Soonyoung had still been dripping and crying, body wrenched between pain and pleasure, begging for more even with Minghao grinding his knot up into him for the third time on the second day.

Four days. Still abnormal. Post-heat depression had never been so real.

"So the size of his - " Wonwoo ventures, probingly.

"Is perfectly average," Soonyoung interrupts, launching himself over the table to slap a palm over Wonwoo's mouth, making a face of disgust when Wonwoo retaliates by licking Soonyoung's palm as some sort of petty revenge, basking in satisfaction when Soonyoung pulls away, "we went to a doctor and everything. There’s nothing wrong with him,” he laughs bitterly, “just me. They told me we could invest in some seriously expensive heataids, get me some seriously intense suppressors or,” he shrugs, “try this. Which is free.”

"Okay?" Wonwoo drawls, pursing his lips seriously. "So where do I come in?"

"Well," Soonyoung hedges and clasps his hands together tightly, nervous "you'll uh, be there. With Myungho."

Wonwoo's brow crinkles up in thought and Soonyoung absolutely blames his biology for the instinctual urge to reach over and smooth the lines out.

" _With_ Myungho? As in - " Wonwoo drags out, a modicum of what looks like fear settling over his expression.

"As in like," Soonyoung shifts uncomfortably, wishing Minghao was here to hold his hand or god, just have this conversation for him, "both of you. Helping to uh," he cringes but there's no way to sugarcoat it, "knot me. At once."

" _Two knots_?"

"I've done it before!"

"What?"

"Myungho and one of my uh, heataids. It's how we got my last heat to break." Soonyoung admits in a small voice, playing with the condensation on his empty glass.

"Fuck." Wonwoo looks at him like he's floored, "Right. Okay."

"Right," Soonyoung gives him serious eyes, mouth set in a thin line. Honestly, he was expecting this reaction but there's a small stabbing ache in his chest that feels like disappointment. But why? It's not like he was expecting anything else. Maybe it's just Wonwoo's usual lack of tact.

"Anyways, it's fine." Soonyoung plasters a smile on, digging out his phone to flick through his contacts. If he remembers correctly, next on the list was Jeonghan, "no hard feelings. I’m gonna need you to let me have the apartment this time though - can Jihoon and Junnie put you up for a couple of days or - "

"No."

"No?" Soonyoung frowns quizzically, "Are they not gonna be in town or something?"

"No," Wonwoo says, shaking his head. He leans over, wrapping his warm rough hand over Soonyoung’s, gently urging Soonyoung to put his phone down. He smiles soft and Soonyoung’s mouth goes dry, "I'll do it.

//

"Oh!" Soonyoung pops his head out of the pile of blankets and clothing he's amassed in their living room at the sound of their doorbell. His hair is mussed, pre-heat flush already reddening the back of his neck, a slightly glazed look in his eyes, "That's probably - "

"Myungho, yeah, yeah," Wonwoo sighs, walking over to the door to get it instead as Soonyoung reinvests himself in their shared laundry basket. Soonyoung all but sticks his head in, bending at the waist to rummage around for something that'll fit his nest perfectly. His shorts hitch up at the movement, travelling upwards to show the edges of his briefs and a sizeable flash of his ass. Wonwoo clenches his fists and makes himself look away, remembering who exactly is on the other side of their door.

The doorbell comes again, accompanied by efficient knocking and Wonwoo can't put this off anymore. His first (and last) time with Soonyoung is going to be with Soonyoung's boyfriend in some medically-required threesome and he's just going to have to make his peace with that. If he _can_ make his peace with that.

It's hard to get over someone you've spent half your life in love with.

"Soonyoung-ah? Baobei?"

"Hi darling," Wonwoo yanks open the door, insincere smile on his face.

"Oh, Wonwoo." Minghao blinks at him, always so placid in the face of Wonwoo's provocations. It pisses him off to no end. Especially when he drops the honorifics. "Hello."

Wonwoo grits his teeth and relents, turning away from the door and leaving Minghao to toe off his shoes by himself. He doesn’t bother to take his bag for him. It's petty, sure, but Wonwoo's never claimed to be better than this.

"Myungho-yah!" Soonyoung shuffles over to their doorway excitedly, laundry left dumped in the middle of his carefully constructed nest. It feels like a manifestation of his rejection and Wonwoo turns away, scowling. Soonyoung's a big perfectionist, won't leave a task alone until it's the best he can make it, but apparently he's willing to dump his standards for _love_ now.

He feels the weight of Soonyoung’s eyes on him, followed by conspiratorial whispers of, "Ignore him - he's still getting used to having another alpha on his territory. Did you bring me more - "

"Yes I brought you more," Minghao laughs, cupping Soonyoung's flushed cheeks in his hands and giggling at the way Soonyoung's pleased smile gets squished. Wonwoo wants to throw himself out the window, "here, this entire bag."

He hands a dufflebag over to Soonyoung who seizes upon it eagerly, rushing back over to his nest to dump half of the clothes pile back into the laundry basket. Half of it is Wonwoo's stuff, Wonwoo notes and acid churns in his stomach. He bites hard on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything he might regret.

"You better not have given him any of your fancy brand stuff," Wonwoo blurts out, in the end unable to help himself and his need to strike out of jealousy, "who knows what he'll do with it."

"Tuck it into his nest, I suppose." Minghao sighs, nauseatingly fond, "He's cute like this, isn't he."

Fuck you, Wonwoo rages in his head, he's always cute!

“But then again,” Minghao tilts his head calculatingly, looking at him over pretentious wire frames, “he’s always cute, isn’t he?”

Wonwoo’s expression freezes. Fuck.

Minghao snorts softly but rather than kick him out like Wonwoo was anticipating, he just gives him a cautious pat on the back and troops off to the kitchen, stopping by Soonyoung’s nest to scent him thoroughly.

He knows, Wonwoo’s head is reeling, _he knows_. And he didn’t kick Wonwoo out: an alpha interested in his omega, living in the same space, helping fuck him through his heat. What… what’s his game here?

“Wonwoo-yah,” Soonyoung makes grabby hands at him from his nest, pouting, “c’mere. Want your shirt.”

Wonwoo shakes himself of his reverie, feeling slightly off-balance as he stumbles towards Soonyoung.

“This shirt?” He asks distractedly, pulling at his collar and kneeling to be level with Soonyoung.

“Mmm,” Soonyoung purrs, pouncing on it in delight and tucking it away into a wall of laundry, composed of what Wonwoo recognises as his tracksuit and Minghao’s silk pyjamas. He crawls back over and wrinkles his nose, leaning over to sniff at Wonwoo’s neck, “what’s up with you? You smell… weird.”

He tilts his head up and Wonwoo swallows. He’s so close. It would be so easy to kiss him right now, sober. No secondary genders, just Wonwoo and Soonyoung like it always is.

“Baobei?”

Always was.

“Yeah?” Soonyoung calls out distractedly, nudging his nose into the crook of Wonwoo’s neck, concerned.

“This is going to be really bitter but I’m going to need you to drink all of it, okay?” Minghao comes out of the kitchen, carrying a small wooden bowl of something dark and herbal in his hands. If he has any reservations about the position Wonwoo and Soonyoung are in, he doesn’t voice them. Just settles down right next to Wonwoo, shoulder to shoulder, and holds out the medicine carefully, “It’s meant to reduce the intensity.”

Soonyoung groans, shoulder slumping as he pulls away from Wonwoo. Wonwoo breathes out a sigh of relief, inaudible he would have thought apart from the slight flicker of Minghao’s eyes over to him. Minghao brushes his shoulder briefly against Wonwoo’s and he would think it an accident if not for the fact that his touch lingers. Is this a new form of pissing contest? Wonwoo feels his metaphorical bristles go up, scent souring. Luckily, Soonyoung is too occupied, gagging on the smell of the medicine as he tries to choke it down, to notice.

“It tastes like shit,” Soonyoung whines, sticking out his tongue in disgust. There’s still half the bowl left to go, “jagiya, can’t you make this taste nicer?”

“But you look so cute when you’re doing your best,” Minghao soothes and wow, he’s just as much an asshole as Wonwoo is, “come on, do you want me to feed it to you?” He looks over at Wonwoo and licks his lips, “Or do you want Wonwoo hyung?”

Soonyoung tenses, deer in the headlights.

“Wonwoo?” He says slowly, questioning, “ _Feed me_? The way you um,” he shuffles in place on his knees, ears tomato, “feed me?”

“Why not?” Minghao says breezily and Wonwoo is cottoning on. He doesn’t know if he likes it - what’s his aim here? Showing off what he’s entitled to on a permanent basis? “It’s nothing compared to what we’ll be doing soon, right?”

“Um,” Soonyoung’s eyes dart back and forth between the two of them and Wonwoo is just glad that he’s not the only one confused by what’s going on here, “I guess?”

“Should I - ” Wonwoo’s voice comes out gruff. He coughs and clears his throat, starting over, “Do I get a spoon or - “

“No need,” Minghao says smoothly, smiling halfway between kind and devious, “like this.”

He dips his head, neck an elegant curve as he tips the bowl towards himself. Wonwoo knows what’s going to happen before Minghao does it - grabs Soonyoung, seals his mouth to his, passes the medicine over boldly and doesn’t let up until Soonyoung swallows.

Soonyoung pulls away spluttering, blush high on his cheeks, spill of the medicine trickling down enticingly down his chin and neck, “Myungho!”

“Wonwoo wants to try,” Minghao says, “will you let him?”

“I - “ Soonyoung is left without words, stupid sexy even with his mouth slightly agape, that bowl slack in his hands.

Wonwoo expects a no. Doesn’t think there’s any other answer available. If someone hasn’t reciprocated your affections for more than ten years now, things are pretty clear-cut, aren’t they?

“He doesn’t have to - “ Wonwoo starts, half defensive half resigned,

“No. It's okay.” Soonyoung says, small. “Since um, since I’ll probably. Anyways. During my heat. So.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo says, overwhelmed, “oh okay.”

“You don’t have to but - “

Wonwoo moves fast, too eager to seize upon his chance before Soonyoung reneges. Taking in the rest of the dark liquid - bitter as all fuck, holy hell - and he’s surging forward, pressing his lips softly to Soonyoung’s. The main goal is to pass all the medicine over but Wonwoo gets distracted when that’s mostly done, one hand creeping up Soonyoung’s thigh, the other braced on his shoulder, tender. He doesn’t know why Minghao is doing this, allowing this, but in this moment he doesn’t care. He’s been greedy for just one drop of Soonyoung’s attention most of his life, well hidden under verbal barbs and feigned disinterest, and if this is all he’ll ever get, he’s soaking up all he can.

He can tell Soonyoung is slightly weirded out at first, hesitant to respond, but come on, kissing your best friend isn’t as weird as getting him to fuck you through a heat right? Wonwoo sighs throatily into his mouth, presses firm kisses to Soonyoung’s slack lips and trails them up his jaw.

“Do you kiss your boyfriend like this?” Wonwoo whispers, dirty tactics, “Surprised he hasn't broken up with you if this is how you kiss.”

“Fuck you!” Soonyoung bristles and slams his mouth back onto Wonwoo’s, predictable as ever.

Wonwoo breathes in, sharp. The ferocity of Soonyoung facing a challenge head-on is terrifying on a normal day, earth-shattering now. He takes the initiative to slip Wonwoo his tongue, the taste of the medicine lingering there but the action itself sends Wonwoo’s head spinning. His hand migrates up to Soonyoung’s waist, heart in his throat at the slight dip of it under his fingers, and kisses him back, fiercer. Soonyoung moans, small and shaky into his mouth and Wonwoo feels something whitehot crash into him. He growls.

Minghao yanks him off.

Wonwoo’s instinct is to throw a punch. Stops himself just in time for the pit of his stomach to drop all the way to the basement of their building. Soonyoung’s scent is taking on a sweeter note, Soonyoung himself starting to shiver and sweat, panting fast.

Minghao’s removed the bowl a long time ago.

“I’m,” Soonyoung stutters out, pupils so black it’s killing Wonwoo to not have him over-under-next to him, “it’s hitting.” He swallows desperately, crawling forward,”Jagiya - Wonwoo - I - “

“We have you,” Minghao soothes him, stripping his shirt off quickly and offering himself to Soonyoung, pressing him into his nest and kissing him sweet until he’s moaning for it, “that’s a good boy, love seeing you like this for me.” He looks over his shoulder, raises an eyebrow, “For us.”

That’s his cue. He still doesn’t get why Minghao is letting him stick around but so far it doesn’t seem to be hostile. His own desperation may be laughable but for what it’s worth, he’ll take what he can get.

Wonwoo licks his lips nervously and crawls into Soonyoung’s nest after Minghao, petting Soonyoung's hair gently as he squirms, eyes glazed and smelling so perfect. His mouth is kiss bruised, lips red and swollen, and something itches in Wonwoo’s brain, the urge to dive in again.

“‘ts hot,” Soonyoung whines, tugging at the waistband of his shorts pitifully, “want… off…”

“Of course, of course,” Minghao croons, voice dark and alpha as anything, “you wanna show yourself off to us, don’t you baby? Let us see that perfect hole, we’re going to take care of you so well, knot you so good.”

Wonwoo’s hands shake as he helps Soonyoung pull his shorts and underwear down, discarding them in a corner of the nest. Faintly, he registers that this is a line he can’t uncross. The vision of Soonyoung’s thighs, glossy with slick. His cock, red and leaking on his stomach. His hole - _fuck_ \- tight and perfect under the teasing pet of Minghao’s thumb.

He’s not sure if things will ever be the same. Doesn’t know if he can ever see Soonyoung in the context of Best Friend again without thinking of this version spread out in front of him, desperate and wanting, superimposed on his eyelids. This is what he was terrified of.

“Let’s get the edge off, hmm?” Minghao tugs at Wonwoo’s wrist even as he’s addressing Soonyoung, smiling that ridiculous half smile of his as he folds up his frames and throws them over to the couch so they won’t get damaged. Wonwoo tries not to dwell on why exactly a little pang of mourning hits him at their loss.

Minghao pulls Soonyoung into his lap, tucking his nose into Soonyoung's neck and breathing deep. He rumbles, wrapping his hand around Soonyoung’s smaller one and teasing the wet tip of Soonyoung’s dick, “What do you want, baobei?”

Soonyoung sniffs wetly, hips chasing Minghao’s grasp as he looks between the two of them indecisively.

“Kiss,” Soonyoung mumbles finally, a little shy, scooting back and leaning back on Minghao's shoulder so there’s an explicit space carved out for them over his shoulder. Something, either shame or the heat, makes a pink flush rise across his chest, a pretty gradient like he’s been dip-dyed, “want you two to um,” he swallows hard, slick mouth hanging open as he starts stroking his own cock, Minghao's hand going slack from shock, “kiss.”

It leaves Wonwoo more breathless than if he’d been slammed with a ten-ton truck. Soonyoung wants his boyfriend and best friend to _kiss_? It's not so much the same-dynamic thing - Wonwoo's been chasing Soonyoung for ten years now. Dynamic attraction has just never really been necessary to consider for him. So he's not totally against it. He's honest enough to admit that if Soonyoung asks nice enough, he'd be happy to jump, just say how high. Minghao though…

He sneaks a look. Refreshingly, Minghao is taken aback too, lost for words but at least there's no disgust there. His ears are flushed all the way to their pointy tips. Maybe kinda cute if Wonwoo doesn't think too much.

"Do you have a thing for alpha-alpha porn?" Wonwoo drawls, re-directing his attention to the one person in the room he knows how to read. He crawls closer, purring as he drinks up Soonyoung's scent, "Is that why?"

"S-shut up," Soonyoung kicks at him weakly with all the strength of a newborn colt, "you're just." He groans. "You're both hot, okay?"

"Oh," Wonwoo pauses and contemplates, sliding a hand up Soonyoung's chest and flicking a reddened nipple, "I'm going to remember you said that."

"Fuck you - "

"Actually," Wonwoo pinches his nipple teasingly, "I'm going to fuck _you_." He hums contemplatively, and turns his eyes to Minghao, says it slow so Minghao has a chance to refuse, " _After_ I kiss your boyfriend."

"Oh fuck," Soonyoung whines and the wet spot under him spreads out further, hand speeding up on himself, "fuck, fuck please yes, wanna see."

"Yeah?" Wonwoo sighs and to Minghao's cautious nod, leans forward and meets Minghao's mouth with his. It's not much, a chaste touch of lips, testing. Feeling each other out. Hackles up.

Still, the sight of it is apparently enough for Soonyoung and that’s all that matters. A strangled cry and the room floods with the heady smell of sex, Soonyoung's spill marking up his chest and stomach.

Fuck that's hot.

Minghao seems to share the same sentiment, breaking away to fixate on the new streaks of white draping over his hand. He narrows his eyes, takes his hand to his mouth and drags his tongue up his palm. Eyes locked on Wonwoo. Challenge.

Wonwoo shivers, something otherworldly taking over him as he goes in again, pouncing on Minghao's mouth of his own volition this time. He chases a filthy mix of Soonyoung's cum and spit and when that’s gone, the heat of Minghao’s mouth itself. He kisses well, Wonwoo thinks faintly and then hopes that that was just Soonyoung’s heat pheromones talking.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Soonyoung moans, eyes blown wide, two fingers deep into himself, "god that's so - you're both so - "

“You like the show?” Wonwoo tries for cocky but it’s hard to stay arrogant when he’s braced up against Minghao’s shoulder, panting hard with his mouth still throbbing faintly with the force of their kiss.

“Yeah,” Soonyoung sighs slow, punch drunk. He jams another finger into himself, whimpering soft and reedy. He sounds painfully honest, confessing, “like it so much.”

“Oh.” Minghao smooths a tacky hand over Soonyoung’s hair and Soonyoung nuzzles into it, turning his head to press a kiss to the heart of Minghao’s palm. Minghao smiles, gentle, and Wonwoo feels gut-punched by the intimacy of it. Like he’s peering through the window at a sight he has no right to.

He’s been telling himself for ages that Minghao doesn’t deserve Soonyoung. That they aren’t right for each other. That Minghao’s just a temporary obstacle in the road. Seeing this… It makes him sick, not confirmation of the lies he’s been telling himself for the past few months but the realisation that he’s the one out of place here.

Ten years of denial, a belated punishment.

His arousal dies a sick death, even wrapped up in the cloud of Soonyoung’s heat pheromones. Sits silent on his haunches, eyes still on the two of them like a true masochist. He wants to extricate himself, bury himself under the covers for a couple of weeks with just his Switch and instant ramyun for company. But he’s needed here, right now. And if he can’t be a good boyfriend to Soonyoung… well, he should be a good friend. Not that he was good at that in the first place either.

“How are you feeling,” he clears his throat, trying to swallow past the massive knot that’s lodged itself there. He clenches and unclenches his hands on his thighs, unsure what he’s allowed to touch now he’s been knocked off-balance, “do you need…”

“Please,” Soonyoung breaks out of his moment with Minghao and pulls his fingers out with a lewd slick sound, his hole fluttering around their absence. The flush has returned to his cheeks, dick filled out again, adding to the mess on his stomach, “want it. Both of you, either of you. Just. Something.”

Minghao hums, “Won’t you show Wonwoo properly, hyung? Spread your legs wider, baobei. You want him to kiss you there don’t you, bet he’d be so good at it.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer. It’s a rhetorical question after all. Worms his thinner thighs under Soonyoung’s and forcefully spreads them wide so Wonwoo can clearly see the way slick drips out of Soonyoung’s pretty hole enticingly. Wonwoo wants to put his mouth on him so badly, maybe make him come so hard that Wonwoo will feel a little bit better about himself. Like an atonement of some kind.

“He wants to eat you so bad baobei.” Minghao says, smooth, dropping his head down to murmur into Soonyoung’s ear. He looks right at Wonwoo and smirks, reaching down to part Soonyoung’s cheeks encouragingly, relishing in Soonyoung’s startled moan, “Did you know? He always looks at you like that.”

Wonwoo grits his teeth. This is just rubbing it in right now, isn’t it? Taunting him with a temporary taste of what he’ll never get again. Especially when Soonyoung won’t remember any of it after.

“And what if I do,” he counters, slipping two fingers roughly into Soonyoung’s hole and crooking them straight upwards. Soonyoung _howls_ , babbling nonsense as he fucks himself back on them, the clenching heat making Wonwoo feel full-on feral. If Soonyoung doesn’t remember any of the words exchanged here today, Wonwoo is making damn well sure he remembers how good Wonwoo fucked him. An _I was here_ , stamped all over Soonyoung’s body, “just want him to know how much he’s missing out on.”

Minghao laughs, short, “Why don’t you try and show him then?”

Wonwoo licks his lips, cold grin spreading out slow, “Don’t mind if I do.”

He yanks his fingers out of Soonyoung, replaces it with his mouth instead. At the first flick of his tongue, Soonyoung goes wild in Minghao’s arms, sobbing out little hiccups of Wonwoo’s name. It spurs him on, makes him more competitive. Thinks if this is all he gets, if this is the last time he gets to touch Soonyoung like this, he wants to be greedy. Carve out a part of Soonyoung’s memories for himself to live in, indelible.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo tears his mouth away, takes Soonyoung’s cock deep instead and screws Soonyoung fast and rough with his fingers. Pulls off just before when Soonyoung’s breath hitches, biting down harsh on pale inner thigh as Soonyoung comes, messing himself up again as Minghao pumps him through it. Leaves quasi-apologetic kisses on the clean imprints of Wonwoo’s teeth left behind, trailing down to the clench of Soonyoung’s hole, still not satisfied, “yeah, come for me, Soonyoung-ah. So pretty for me.”

“Messy,” Minghao chides, grabbing for a towel to clean off Soonyoung’s stomach. Soonyoung groans, eyelids fluttering as Minghao manipulates him into leaning back against Wonwoo instead so Minghao can clean his front off. Despite just having come - and _hard_ at that - Soonyoung’s starting to harden again, coming back to himself and wiggling disgruntledly in Wonwoo’s hold.

“Hold still now babe,” Wonwoo nips at his neck, trailing kisses down to his shoulder, and Soonyoung lets out a little gasp that shouldn’t be as sexy as it is, “there we are. Good boy.”

“Fuck Wonwoo,” Soonyoung makes a strangled noise and grinds back, energy renewed, clumsily fitting Wonwoo’s ridiculously hard dick between his cheeks, “fuck, fuck, fuck - “

“Is he getting desperate again?” Minghao runs a hand up Soonyoung’s side and elicits a moan in response. The slight crook of Minghao’s lips looks funny, misplaced even, as he studies the two of them. “You two look good together.” He pronounces finally, almost a little resigned.

Um, what?

“Um - “ Wonwoo starts, a little stunned.

“I’m going to fucking find one of my heataids if no one gets in me in the next second,” Soonyoung interrupts, voice tight with desperation, hips rocking dirty against Wonwoo’s, “I fucking mean it, what’s the point of having two alphas if - _f-fuck_!“

“Keep begging,” Wonwoo says arrogantly, three fingers stretching Soonyoung out slow, “come on babe, since you’re so desperate.”

“I - “ Soonyoung’s eyes roll back in his head, letting out an unrestrained moan when Minghao slips in another two fingers alongside Wonwoo’s. It’s like tacit agreement, the way Minghao seems to know what Wonwoo’s aim is, helping to stretch Soonyoung out clinically, avoiding his prostate the entire time.

“You want to get fucked, baobei?” Minghao asks, pushing a thumb into Soonyoung’s mouth and watching avidly, predator sharp as it disappears between red lips and white teeth. “Wanna get knotted? By both of us?”

“Yes,” Soonyoung groans, sloppy and muffled by Minghao’s thumb in his mouth, “yeah, so bad, can’t stop thinking about it. Want your knots in me, both your knots. Want all your come filling me up all the way until I can taste it.”

“Good boy,” Minghao growls, full on chest, and kisses him deep, Soonyoung barely keeping up. He’s so pliant, single-mindedly chasing the need to get filled up at this stage of his heat, “we’ll give it to you so good, won’t we hyung?”

“Everything you’ve dreamt of,” Wonwoo rumbles, nosing at Soonyoung’s neck and leaving a blooming hickey on his shoulder, “we’re going to fill you up all the way, knock you up so good you’ll smell like us for weeks.”

“O-oh,” Soonyoung gasps, almost hurt-sounding, “ _alphas_ , please.”

“That’s right,” Wonwoo licks across the bruise he’s just left, something prideful and arrogant tossing its head back in his chest. He looks over at Minghao who’s already nodding at him before the unspoken question is asked. He grins, sharp and savage. All fingers withdraw from Soonyoung’s hole, replaced by the purpling head of Wonwoo’s dick, “alphas. Say it, _scream it_ , when we fuck you.”

“A-alpha,” Soonyoung chokes out, bracing himself on Minghao's shoulders with a shriek when Wonwoo pushes in smoothly, all the way to the hilt. He’s so hot inside but Wonwoo’s the one who feels like he’s burning up instead, “alpha, alpha, alpha.”

“Wonwoo,” Wonwoo tells him instead, insistent, whilst Minghao lines himself up too, “say my name too, Soonyoung-ah.” He doesn't get to forget who's fucking him, not when Wonwoo will be jacking off to this moment for the rest of his lonely life.

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung groans, head lolling back on Wonwoo’s broad shoulder as Minghao shifts Soonyoung's body weight over, trying to find a good angle, “oh god, oh god - “

“You’re going to look so pretty split open on our cocks,” Minghao soothes, for all he’s worth looking unbothered by his boyfriend calling out Wonwoo’s name. Concentrated brows, a careful hand and then Soonyoung’s crying out in tandem with Wonwoo. Wonwoo can feel the length of Minghao’s cock pressing right up against Wonwoo’s, wrapped up together in the hot clench of Soonyoung’s ass, “there we go, what a good boy.”

“Myungho, Myungho, Myungho,” Soonyoung chants mindlessly, tears gathering in his eyes, back a tight arch as he scrabbles uselessly at Minghao’s arms to steady himself, “alpha, feels so - hnngh.”

Minghao leans forward and kisses the sweat off Soonyoung’s brow. That’s how Wonwoo knows Minghao really loves him. It fucking sucks.

“Opening up so well for us,” Minghao tells Soonyoung sweetly, thumbing away the drip of his tears, “so well for your alphas.”

“Alphas,” Soonyoung shudders, fixating like it’s the only thing in his vocabulary as Minghao begins to fuck in and out, “oh fuck, alphas, alphas, ‘ts so much I - “

“You can take it,” Wonwoo groans, low. He reaches around to Soonyoung’s chest and rolls one of his nipples between his fingers, “god, you’re so perfect for us Soonyoung-ah. Can’t believe Myungho-yah gets you to himself all the time.”

“I could share.”

Wonwoo furrows his brows, looks over at Minghao questioningly. Minghao’s face is devoid of anything telling, attention focused on Soonyoung to a point. It’s hard to gauge his seriousness, tell it apart from dirty talk.

"Could have you warm on our cocks all the time, wouldn't you like that hyung?" Minghao kisses Soonyoung fierce but reverent, one hand cupping his jaw tender. Soonyoung makes a punched out noise in return, goes so pliant for it it makes Wonwoo feel like he’s committing sacrilege by looking. His body presses against Wonwoo like a line of burning fire as he lets Minghao plunder his mouth like a conquest, gives it over freely like an offering.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Minghao coos, filthy. His eyes are so wide, so dark like he’s swallowing them both whole. Soonyoung’s eyes fall closed, trusting, as his chest rises and falls in heaving breaths, swollen mouth tilted to the ceiling. Kissing him would be so easy, “You're so spoilt, want our attention all the time.”

Soonyoung whimpers falteringly and if possible, clenches up even tighter around the two of them.

"F-fuck," Wonwoo huffs, overwhelmed and suddenly way closer to the edge than he realised, "I'm going to pop soon."

"Same," Minghao grimaces, still rocking in and out gently, "mine's starting already.” He levels with Wonwoo, studies him with calculated urgency, ”I'll go first so I don't hurt him, okay hyung?"

Wonwoo nods, finds himself holding his breath too when he feels the swelling bump at the base of Minghao’s cock work its way past Soonyoung’s swollen rim. Soonyoung claws at him with teary eyes but Wonwoo holds him fast, blankets him with his body, whispering soft comforts. He can feel the way Minghao’s growing knot digs into his own dick and it makes him trip over his words, momentarily stunned like someone’s shoved him into the very depths of the ocean.

“Hyung,” Minghao snaps, muscle in his jaw twitching with how much he’s holding back, “you need to go now.”

Wonwoo grunts, head still a little foggy, but kisses the darkening bruise on Soonyoung’s shoulder, “Relax for me, Soonyoung-ah.” He knows Minghao’s right, as much as he doesn’t like him. He needs to move fast if they want to have any luck squeezing two knots into Soonyoung’s ass.

It’s the last thing that Wonwoo should be thinking about right now but when this is all over, at least he’ll know that Minghao will treat - _is treating_ \- Soonyoung right. Not that it makes Wonwoo feel any better about himself.

"A-ah," Soonyoung's face contorts in pain as Wonwoo tries to edge his forming knot in, Minghao's already starting to expand, “h-hurts, Wonwoo - “

Wonwoo can feel sweat crowding up the back of his neck, anxiety swamping him. What if he doesn’t manage to get it in? What if he hurts Soonyoung? What if Soonyoung never forgives him for it?

“Push harder,” Minghao strokes reassuringly around where Wonwoo’s body enjoins with Soonyoung’s, cursorily encircling the area between Wonwoo’s knot and Soonyoung’s stuffed rim with a ‘v’ of his fingers, “he can take it, he did last time. We just need to distract him.”

Wonwoo looks down pointedly at where he’s already pumping Soonyoung’s sensitive dick.

Minghao makes a clicking noise at the back of his throat and then something hits him. He laughs, strangled, and says, “Don’t bite me. And remember to push.”

“What do you mean - “

Minghao snorts, ugly, and cups the back of Wonwoo’s neck, pulling him in.

They meet over Soonyoung’s body again like it’s deja vu. Except this time it’s not as messy, nothing to distract from the way Minghao’s tongue slides against him, the way he feels electrified to the bone. Wonwoo groans helplessly, just trying to keep up. He thinks he’s starting to understand a little why Soonyoung gives it up so easy for Minghao.

“Push in.” Minghao says against his lips. One firm peck. Another. “Hyung, _come on_.” And oh right, that’s why they’re doing this. Wonwoo fights off the disorientation, confusion as to why there’s something that disappoints him about that reminder, and presses himself in. He and Minghao have one hand each on Soonyoung’s hips, pushing him down against Wonwoo the other way as Minghao works his dick relentlessly.

Soonyoung shrieks, sobs, curses. He’s wetter now, slick dripping like nothing else. And then no audible pop, just tight tight resistance that tumbles into glossy glide, easy like sinking into a warm bath. Feels right, feels like home. He’s in.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo pants against Minghao’s mouth, “oh my - fuck. I can feel you. Getting bigger.”

“Can feel you too,” Minghao grits out, warm breath mingling with Wonwoo’s own. He lets out a few curse words in Mandarin, indecipherable to Wonwoo’s ears but his voice is still impossibly hot, the way it drapes over the tones like heady honey, “god, _Wonwoo_.”

Wonwoo’s breath hitches and he moves before he can understand it himself, captures Minghao’s lips again, desperate devouring as orgasm knocks his feet out from under him.

Minghao groans, muffled, and he’s following Wonwoo off the cliff’s edge too. Plays along with Wonwoo’s sloppy attempts at kissing until he’s too weak to, just purposeless messy movements of their mouths against each other. Until they’re just breathing hard against each other, foreheads pressed together as their visions swim.

“Is - “ Wonwoo tries to get out, “Soonyoung - “

“He’s okay,” Minghao turns his head to the side, fondness taking over his face as he wraps his arms around Soonyoung, hugging Soonyoung’s dazed fucked-out body into his despite the sticky-wet of Soonyoung’s come tacky between them, “he’s just going to be like this for a bit.”

“Just like,” Wonwoo smooths out Soonyoung’s brow, feels terrible horrifying warmth envelop his chest. Knows it’s taking over his face in full view. Doesn’t care, he’s resigned himself to the outcome anyhow, “comatose?”

“He’s not comatose,” Minghao hums, light and giggly now that post-orgasm haze has settled over them, “he’ll smack you in a bit for saying that.”

“He smacks me all the time anyways,” Wonwoo laughs, strangely freed now that he’s not bothering to hide his feelings anymore. He helps Minghao maneuver Soonyoung onto his side so that they’re cuddling him between them, assorted limbs blanketing Soonyoung’s satiated body, “it won’t make a difference.”

“Yeah.” Minghao says sleepily, thumb tracing circles into Soonyoung’s shoulder where Wonwoo left that massive bruise. Is it bad that Wonwoo doesn’t regret it? “Jeez, we really did a number on him.”

“He asked for it,” Wonwoo says, words sarcastic but his actions tell the opposite story, hand smoothing down Soonyoung’s body carefully until he reaches Soonyoung’s tummy. It bulges just the slightest bit, holding the weight of all their cum. His cock twitches inside Soonyoung and Minghao hisses with it in tandem with Soonyoung’s whine of protest, “fuck, he’s so full.”

“We said we’d fill him properly, didn’t we?” Minghao laughs along but there’s that possessive glint in his eye, echoing Wonwoo’s when he slides his hand down to rest on top of Soonyoung’s tummy too.

“I’m here too, you know,” Soonyoung grumbles faintly, cracking open an eye and pouting directly at Minghao, “you guys are such typical knotheads.”

“I take offence to that.” Wonwoo informs him and gets a kick to the shin and a glare from over Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“You’re the worst one,” Soonyoung snipes and clenches purposefully to make Wonwoo groan from oversensitivity. Minghao isn’t absent from it either, whining in discomfort and pinching Soonyoung’s nipple in retaliation, “ow! Myungho!”

“You deserved it.” Minghao says primly and catches Wonwoo’s eyes over Soonyoung’s shoulder, making the both of them crack up and Soonyoung pout even harder.

“I hate this,” Soonyoung announces when they high-five discretely over Soonyoung’s stomach, “I liked it better when you guys didn’t team up on me.”

“You don’t mean that,” Wonwoo nuzzles closer, tossing one of his legs around Soonyoung’s and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck, “we broke your heat after all, didn’t we?”

Soonyoung falls silent for a moment and then makes the most joyful gasp, pure elation and relief, “My heat!”

Wonwoo’s heart blossoms ten times, fifty times bigger.

“Only you would have being a size queen as a medical condition.” He quips, a throwback.

“Fuck off,” Soonyoung says cheerfully, wiggling excited in his and Minghao’s hold. He presses a few pecks to Minghao’s mouth, bursting with brightness, and then looks over to Wonwoo, faltering for a second like he’s wondering where the boundaries are now, “um…”

“Kiss him,” Minghao urges, gentle. His thumb is still over that bruise that Wonwoo left. He wonders what it means, “he wants you to.”

“You want me to?” Soonyoung echoes dumbly and this. This is the part where Wonwoo could walk away. From Minghao’s expectant gaze that he’s slowly starting to make sense of and the burgeonings of Soonyoung’s confused hope. He could snuff out the part of his heart that’s hoping desperately, go back to how things were as he tortures himself with ‘what-ifs’ from a safe distance. Things wouldn’t have to change.

Except they already have, haven’t they? And Wonwoo has his answer, perfect 1080p clarity, glasses not needed.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo confesses, sincere like he’s ripping his heart out, bloody and dripping. Handing it over to Soonyoung saying _do with this what you will, I’m already yours. I’ve always been yours_ , “I want you to. For awhile now.”

Soonyoung studies him and there’s fear there, the same demons Wonwoo recognises as his own, “Even when…?”

“Even when.” Wonwoo confirms, peeking a little at Minghao’s small smile, feeling reassured enough to venture. “Not that he minds. I think.”

“You - “ Soonyoung whips back around, mouth shaping over a silent ‘o’ as Minghao kisses him on the cheek, chaste and terribly in love. It’s in the way Minghao digs a thumb into the purpling mark Wonwoo’s left behind, fingers over Soonyoung’s stomach carefully lacing into Wonwoo’s. Tentative and fragile, “you didn’t tell me.”

“I thought you’d realise,” Minghao grins, wobbly, “either that he loves you or you love him. It’s always been painfully obvious. From the moment we chose Wonwoo, I thought you’d realise. Sooner or later. I didn’t think we’d end up like this though.”

He was just as ready to give him up. If he’d be happier with me, he was ready. Wonwoo’s left reeling from the realisation, playing everything back through this new lens. Maybe a few apologies are owed.

“I…” Soonyoung bites down on his lip, overwhelmed.

“It’s up to you though,” Minghao says, careful like he’s trying to avoid stepping on any shattered pieces of heart, “we - we both love you. Enough to let you decide what you want for yourself.”

“I don’t know what I want though.” Soonyoung says, small, curling into himself.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Wonwoo steps in, tries to simplify things. Level tone despite the desperation clawing him up from inside. He doesn't know what he'll do with himself if Soonyoung says no.

“I,” Soonyoung looks over at him and despite the worry there, there’s want too. Enough to resuscitate the bit of him that was daring to hope, “yeah.”

“Knew it,” Wonwoo stretches, an attempt to lighten the mood, “I’m irresistible.”

“Shut your face.” Soonyoung whines and kisses him - wary, soft and sober. Wonwoo smiles, wide and too happy to contain, into the meeting of their mouths.

“You like my face.” He says, pressing another kiss to Soonyoung’s lips when they pull apart, unable to help himself.

“...yeah well.” Soonyoung looks between the two of them grinning fondly at him and goes red up to his ears, hands covering his face, clenching tight around their knots. “God, you two are so _much_.”

“But you took us both.” Minghao snickers, snuggling closer and tucking his knot further in. “Round two when our knots go down? Didn’t you say you wanted to suck hyung off when we were talking the other night?”

“Oh?” Wonwoo laughs, delirious with glee for the moment, “Did you, babe? Wanna choke on my dick?”

“I hate the both of you.”

“No you don’t.” Wonwoo and Minghao chorus and meet eyes, shared amusement there. Minghao giggles, looking away awkwardly and. Yeah. It’s cute.

“Well Wonwoo said your dick was small!”

“Really?” Minghao peers back at Wonwoo. He’s on the backfoot now, defenseless to the mischievous glint in Minghao’s eyes. “Then he shouldn’t be scared to take me, right?”

“Oh my god,” Soonyoung groans faintly, newly aroused and oh, the prospect of getting fucked by Minghao… Wonwoo swallows. Maybe he’s more into alphas than he thought.

“If I’d known that alpha-alpha porn would’ve gotten you to date me a long time ago - “

“Shut the fuck up!”

“No kink-shaming!”

“Not you too!”

Maybe this will work out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed <333 
> 
> find me on twt @sysupportgroup !!


End file.
